As The Silent Stars Go By
by saltedpineapple
Summary: A collection of oneshots of an IV Barian AU. Set post series where Nasch and Merag stayed in the Barian World.
1. Chapter 1

_Asterope: "lightning/twinkling/sun-face/stubborn-face" _

Five of them crowded around in a circle murmuring to each other. Durbe and Mizael stood silently, Alit and Gilag's eyes shown with excitement over the discovery, and Vector was crouched down on the ground holding onto his knees for balance now that his wings were gone. He held out a long finger poking the newest thing in the Barian World with his nail.

"Stop it, Vector," Durbe chided as his attention turned to the pair that entered the throne room. Merag was at her brother's side, his cape flowing behind him as he walked.

"What is it?" He asked as he stopped short of the group.

"A child!" Alit and Gilag answered in unison unable to keep their excitement in check any longer.

"A... child?" Merag parroted, her voice was lost and confused as the pair closed the gap between them and the group.

The group broke away from what they were hiding. Durbe's hand was on Vector's shoulder pulling him to his feet so he was out of the way.

Nasch's gate faltered, his whole body stiffening as his gaze locked on the "child" standing in front of the other emperors.

The young Barian stood at about mid thigh to the rest of them. His skin was a creamy yellow, but loud and brighter than Mizael. Crimson sprouted from his head in every direction without unity. Golden bangs came down in front of his right eye in a shield that completely covered the eye, a large gash in the face of it. The eye that was visible burned red like Merag's with purple markings under his eye. The silver plate across his chest looked like a regal symbol and was set in a pentagon. The purple gem in his chest was bright as were the others on his joints.

"Is it?" Vector prodded.

"Vector, don't." Durbe warned.

"Why didn't the others?"

"Vector." Durbe's eyes narrowed on the childish emperor. Vector may have returned to a mostly sane being after Don Thousand was defeated, but he still liked to cause mischief.

But they were valid questions. And they all recognized who the child was. All of Yuma's friends had returned to Earth after the war, alive and as they were before the two worlds collided. All except one. No one understood, but at the same time no one brought it up. Not after seeing Nasch's eyes die when he didn't return. He thought he was really responsible from his friend's death at that point. (Nasch was convinced IV was still waiting for Ryoga, and when Ryoga didn't return, he didn't see the point in it either.)

"Do you think he remembers who he is?"

"Vector!" This time Merag snapped at him. Merag's face softened as she watched her brother, his face was blank and hard to read, but she knew, because she recognized the child too, that his life was shattering on the inside.

"What should we call him?" Mizael spoke up, knowing IV wasn't a proper name. He needed to be named after a star, he was a resident of this vast galaxy now.

"Asterope," Nasch answered instantly, as if he didn't even think about it.

"Asterope? Why?" Durbe questioned, the feeling he was getting from the child was farthest from stubborn. He was sweet and innocent, not a star from the Taurus constellation.

Nasch stayed silent as he watched him begin to toddle around curious of his new surroundings in the throne room.

"Because his soul burns hot," Nasch said at length before he bent down and took the child in his arms only to have him fight the moment he did to be put back down, "and he's very stubborn."


	2. Chapter 2

"Let him in here, Nasch," Merag said softly as she padded back toward the heavy door of the throne room. She reached for it and retracted her hand when the handle felt warm. Her eyes narrowed when she looked back at her brother over her shoulder.

Nasch lowered his hand, "he doesn't belong here."

It had been a week. Or at least it felt like a week. There was no pass of time in the Barian world, but Nasch was still used to the sleep and waking schedule of Earth, and it had been a long week. Asterope had started following him around almost exclusively. Sometimes he was with Merag or even worse learning tricks from Vector, but enjoyed his time with Nasch the most. It was easier for Nasch to ignore in the beginning. Asterope didn't speak for days. But he suddenly did yesterday, and his tone sounded exactly like IV, not a child to match his appearance that now reached up to Nasch's waist in height. (However his speech patterns were nothing out of the ordinary for his preconceived age, and that only messed with Nasch's mind more.)

"He _only_ belongs here," Merag stressed as there was a bang on the other side of the door. The only thing it could be was Asterope's tiny fists on crystal. Nasch was thankful he hadn't learned how to open portholes yet.

"You can't send him back to Earth, they'll all know when IV suddenly shows up," she reminded him as she abandoned the door for now walking back to her brother's side. "Or do you want to give Yuma a reason to look for you after everything."

Nasch balled his fists at his sides as they shook slightly. "Of course not," Nasch's voice bit and was harsh.

"Why him?" Nasch said after a time, his bi-colored eyes fixed on the door.

"You know souls end up here when they still cling to a purpose."

Nasch's whole body was tense. "He's always been a pain." If IV really was the only one who ended up in the Barian world in the end it means he was never fighting the common goal with his brothers and Yuma. Or at least he wasn't after he learned the truth about Ryoga. IV still had purpose, and Ryoga would always be that purpose.

Nasch let the doors fall open and the young boy who was leaning against them stumbled inside. Asterope caught himself before his face kissed the crystal floor and looked up at Nasch. He quickly ran to his side, wrapping his arms around his king's middle, trying to pull himself up into Nasch's arms. He liked how they felt around him, even if he didn't understand why.

"Why wouldn't you let me in?" Asterope asked as he looked up at Nasch, his one eye large and searching for answers.

Nasch ran his finger over the scar on his armored face. _Why of all his physical appearances did that thing have to transfer._ He sighed, his mood beginning to soften, "I want you to learn something new, Asterope."

"New?" Asterope blinked and then laughed, his whole face lighting up, "you mean you're going to teach me something?"

The Emperor chuckled as he pulled the boy into his arms and carried him up the stairs. Asterope rested his head against his chest as his small arms clung to his shoulders. Asterope was endearing, if he would allow himself to admit it. Nasch wondered if this was how IV was, no Thomas he supposed, was before the Barian world changed his life when he took his father away. He decided in that moment he wasn't going to let this life be terrible at a Barian's hand either.

"If you knew how to create portholes you could have come in here whenever you wanted."

"The starry things you guys make?" Asterope asked and Nasch nodded as he sat in his throne, the young boy in his lap.

"Yes, to be honest I'm surprised Vector hasn't taught you yet," Nasch knew it would be right up Vector's alley to annoy him with an Asterope that could teleport when he was still avoiding the child.

"He tried, but I couldn't do it." Asterope revealed before he turned around to look up at his king, "but I'm sure you're a better teacher, Nasch."

"That's for sure," Nasch agreed as he straightened Asterope's shoulders so he was facing forward again.

"It's simple, you just have to concentrate," Nasch created one in front of them with little effort, "just think of the place you want to go and it will appear to take you there."

"But I don't want to go anywhere right now, I'm happy here." The child replied innocently as he slumped in Nasch's lap already growing bored.

Nasch decided to use the boy's need to be near him against him for another moment. He set Asterope down on the floor and stood up walking toward the porthole.

"Come on, Asterope," he said as he stepped into the porthole, "follow me."

But the porthole closed before Asterope could get to his feet.

"Nasch!" The child cried out into the space the porthole once occupied, "where did you go?"

"Merag!" The Empress looked up at the throne when she heard the boy cry her name in desperation. She quickly climbed the stairs and crouched down next to Asterope on the cold crystal.

"What is it, darling?" She asked as she rubbed his back trying to comfort him.

"Nasch was trying to teach me how to do the starry thing. And he told me to follow him, but he disappeared in one before I could follow. And now I don't know where he is." Asterope was speaking fast, barely pausing between his words. Now he'd have to search all over the castle again.

Merag nuzzled the crimson mop, understanding her brother's intentions. He pushed Asterope out of the nest and told him to fly.

"Follow him, then."

"H-how?"

"With a porthole."

"But I don't-"

Merag hushed him and took his hand in hers, "how did he tell you to get them to appear?"

"Just to think of where I wanted to go, and they'd take me."

"And where do you want to go?"

"Where Nasch is." It left his lips before he thought about it. His chest constantly burned if he wasn't with the king and he didn't understand why. But he knew he wanted to be with Nasch, especially in that moment.

"Then think about it, and the 'starry thing' will open."

Asterope's muzzle constricted together as he thought about it. Thought about how happy and light he felt when he was at his king's side. Even when they weren't talking, which admittedly was a lot for some reason. It strained on his mind at first as the porthole began to swirl tightly in front of him. As it opened his mind relaxed until it was just as open and free as Nasch's was a moment ago. He stood up and walked cautiously toward it. He was afraid to do it alone, but Nasch was on the other side.

"Go on, Asterope, he's waiting for you this time."

Asterope nodded and gingerly stepped into the swirling stars. When both feet were inside it closed around him, everything blacking out for a moment before the light returned and Nasch was standing in front of him right outside the castle.

"Proud of you, Asterope." Nasch said his eyes bright as he held out a hand to the boy.

Asterope laughed, "it worked! I wanted to be with you and it worked!" His cheeks were bright red from laughing as he fell into Nasch's arm clinging to it.

"Teach me more, Nasch."

Nasch laughed as well. "One thing at a time." he teased pulling Asterope close to him, his fingers tickling the boy's sides.

Another porthole followed behind the wrestling pair and they paused looking behind them. Merag stepped out, a gold glove in her hand that had a magenta blade protruding out of it.

"I know what he can teach you next, darling."

Asterope pulled from Nasch's embrace, almost entranced by the armored glove in Merag's hands, "what's that?"

"He can teach you to duel," she looked at her brother whose eyes were wide on his face. He hadn't seen the duel disk since that night, and really never wanted to again, "this deck is fated to you, Asterope. And no one understands how it works like Nasch."

"Is that true?" He approached Merag and took the duel disk from her, "this is mine?"

"Yeah it is."

"Merag..." Nasch hissed his voice low in warning. He was beginning to accept Asterope and she wanted to tear IV back int o the picture again.

"Of course, dueling is just for fun now." She said her eyes smiling, "right, Nasch?"

"Yes, yes," he shook his head trying to rid IV from his thoughts, "come on, Asterope. I'll teach you how to duel next." He took the deck from its holder on the disk, "this deck has a powerful soul it won't be easy to use."

Asterope took Nasch's large hand with both of his smaller ones, "I can learn anything if you're my teacher."


	3. Chapter 3

The next week as Asterope matured was something Nasch enjoyed greatly to watch. He was now just as tall as the rest of them. Something that surprised Nasch, but then, there never was a child Barian before Asterope either, so it was a learning process for everyone.

Asterope had mastered duel monsters and even beat Vector, but was upset he couldn't quite beat Nasch no matter how much he tried, accusing Nasch's cards of cheating or being too unfair. Asterope sparred with Alit and Durbe; and reluctantly listened to Mizael's lessons about dragons until he passed out cold. But it wasn't from boredom, he swore when he was caught nodding off a second time. Gilag taught him how to write poetry and Merag showed him songs on the piano. And much to Nasch's dismay, Vector taught Asterope how to whistle those very songs because apparently "Naschie likes to hear them all the time, even when he's not near the piano."

"Why does Vector call you 'Naschie?'" Asterope asked as he crawled across his king's bed.

Nasch sighed, tired from chasing down Vector for reasons he didn't even remember anymore. "Because his only existence is to annoy me." Which was not far off from the truth in any lifetime. His head fell to the side as he looked over at Asterope. His hair had grown longer and fuller now and there were now some blond bangs to go with the shield over his right eye. Nasch held his arm away from his body inviting the younger Barian close.

Asterope crawled up to his king, curling into his side and nuzzling into his neck. "I think it sounds weird. Nasch is a fine name." When he said the name his finger tips brushed over the gem in the center of Nasch's chest as he moved to wrap his arm around his middle. Nasch hissed lowly as the touch sent a familiar wash of emotion through him. A passion that made Nasch's ears mistake Asterope's words. All he heard was _Ryoga_. The care and adoration that IV used to say his old name with every time he spoke it. It stung, it wasn't pleasurable and was confusing him to how Asterope even found out about his old self. Were his memories coming back?

"Only call me Nasch, Asterope," He stated his eyes closing against the sudden tears that collected there.

Asterope laughed, not understanding where the statement was coming from. "Alright, 'Naschie' makes him sound like a child anyway."

"Little Aster~" Vector sung as he caught up with the young Barian the next day. He threw his arm around Asterope's shoulders tugging him close to his body.

Asterope squirmed and broke free of Vector's embrace, "please use my full name, Vector." He said as he turned around to look at Vector back peddling as they moved through the castle halls together.

Vector pouted, "That's no fun, Aster."

"Tough, I'm not a child anymore, stop treating me like one." He faced forward again and continued to walk down the hall alone.

"Not a child? You've barely existed. Who gets to make that call?"

"I do, it's called growing up. Besides, Nasch agrees with me."

Vector clicked his tongue and stopped walking. He watched Asterope disappear into a drawing room. _Nasch. _How annoying, he thought. The child is getting too much attention from their king, all because he was the reincarnation of someone close to a self that _didn't actually exist_. That automatically made Asterope worse than Durbe. And Vector couldn't stand the damn knight.

Vector had many tricks. Cloning himself was his absolute favorite (but Nasch _absolutely forbid_ it, and _wouldn't hesitate _to kill him _for real __this time_ if he even tried to do it.) But second would be something he more recently discovered he could do (and as a plus Nasch didn't know he could either!) A chameleon effect where he would become invisible and blend into his surroundings. It was handy for discovering things to hold over the other lords' heads as blackmail. Like the one time Mizael let Merag braid his hair and _liked it_.

So it was really natural for him to find himself perched on a crystal in the corner of Nasch's personal chamber watching as Asterope wandered in rubbing his eye, tired.

Nasch turned around when he heard the heavy crystal slide open. Soft feet padding to where the young Barian stood trying to stifle a yawn. Nasch reached out, stroking the bright yellow muzzle with his thumb. Asterope's eye fell shut at the touch as he leaned forward, his head hitting Nasch's shoulder. The boy was tired and told Nasch as much.

"Time for bed then, yes?" Nasch prompted as he tilted his head to rub his muzzle against Asterope's who nodded in response before he returned the nuzzle.

Vector felt his insides burn and had no idea why it made him feel jealous. Sick, sure? They were being disgusting and tender. It was boring. But why would jealousy ever enter his mind?

He shook the thought from his head convinced if he didn't leave he was going to have to watch them have sex- but that never happened. The pair laid in bed together, Asterope curled into Nasch's side, his hands no where near his king's gems. And they just slept.

This was really boring. And his chest still hurt. Vector teleported away before he threw up all over the place. His mind already turning plans of mischief in his head to get rid of the pain in his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Every night Asterope curled into Nasch's side to sleep he would dream. He would dream of a beautiful world full of vibrant colors and everything about it was so bright. A city made of materials he had never seen and neon lights. Music that was rough and loud, never soft like the tunes Merag would play with him. It was all strange to him. An alien world that held so much curiosity and wonder. He wished he could visit that planet every time he woke up.

Sometimes he was alone, and he didn't enjoy those dreams. But there were others where he was with a boy, or at least it looked like a boy. The boy's face was pale and sharp, eyes that burned with fire despite their deep blue color. His hair was purple and long. It kind of looked like Nasch's hair, Asterope thought one morning when he woke up. It puzzled him for the whole day, but kept the strange dream of the strange place and the strange boy to himself for weeks. He enjoyed them when he had them, and wanted to keep them as his.

One morning Nasch woke before Asterope and stared down at him watching as he dreamed. Asterope opened his eye when he felt the gaze on him, his muzzle scrunching together as the alien boy's face faded into his king's. The purple hair matching, and those deep blue eyes fading into one blue and one red. They were the same shade.

"What is it?" Nasch asked as he ran a finger down the side of the wrinkled yellow muzzle to smooth it out.

"Dream," was all Asterope replied with, not wanting to share the details that puzzled him. _Why did that alien look like Nasch_?

His king's eyes shown brightly as his neck bent down, muzzles rubbing together. "It looked pleasant, so what's with the distress now?"

Asterope's eye slid shut as the warmth from Nasch's muzzle sent small sparks through him. He saw the alien boy's face again, this time without dream's aid. The boy seemed to scoff at him and called him an idiot. Asterope gasped, his stomach twisting as his eye flew open.

Nasch pulled away and once more looked down at the young Barian he let himself get close to despite everything. "Tell me what's bothering you, Asterope."

"In my dreams there is someone with your face," Asterope said as he reached up; his hand cupping the side of his king's face, thumb brushing over where his would-be mouth was located. The alien's skin was so pale compared to his king's royal purple flesh, it looked dead in contrast. "But it's not you."

Nasch's eyes widened and he jerked away from Asterope. Fear washed into his eyes as he looked away from the other Barian. The boy he had mistakenly let himself get close to out of selfishness. His memories were returning, and Nasch wasn't prepared for it.

"It's just your imagination," he murmured as he stood up from the bed.

Asterope went to stand as well but Nasch shook his head as he went to the door.

"Leave me be for now, Asterope."

Durbe stood on the other side off the heavy crystal door that lead into the throne room. He sighed, his shoulders slumping forward. Merag had asked him to talk to Nasch after Asterope came to her lost and confused. He didn't want to talk to his king about the young Barian. It wasn't that he disliked Asterope, but his jealousy for the king's attention wasn't something he could ignore. It made Durbe mad he even felt that way, but there was nothing to do to stop it.

"_I don't want to talk to him about Asterope, Merag. You do it."_

"_He'll understand it more coming from you."_

"_How do you figure?"_

"_I just know, Durbe. Please."_

Durbe shook the sight of Merag's ruby eyes, large and pleading with him, from his thoughts. He couldn't deny Merag anything, much like his devotion to Nasch. He sighed again, letting all the air escape his lungs as the crystal slid away.

Nasch was standing at one of the balconies over looking the small world of theirs. The crystal city below shimmering under the energy of the souls destined to rest forever there. Durbe approached carefully. "Nasch."

It was a long while before Nasch acknowledged him. And even then it was with the faintest of nods. A rare breeze came through the open balcony, ruffling Nasch's red cape and chilling Durbe. He shivered, but it wasn't from the cold. More so Nasch's refusal to speak.

"Merag told me Asterope is regaining his memories." Durbe offered to start the conversation. Nasch's shoulders tensed at the subject, fists balled at his sides.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Durbe nodded and joined his king at the balcony. He watched the pink and purple souls move through the air almost as if they were dancing- or searching for the very purpose that drove them to their fate in the Barian World to begin with.

"Do you ever wonder why they stay in that form, never become full Barains?" Durbe asked, changing the subject as Nasch did request. Asterope was the first Barain besides the seven of them to exist in full form.

Nasch's bi-colored eyes shifted to look at Durbe without turning toward him, "sometimes" was the only response he gave.

"Me too," Durbe agreed, his hands folded behind his back, "they always seem so restless. Like their drive that brought them here is turning them mad." Durbe faced Nasch, his steely eyes somehow softening. "But maybe they're searching for a way to become full Barian."

Nasch nodded, "what's your point, Durbe?"

"Maybe IV's soul wouldn't rest like those down there, maybe his own drive was what created Asterope."

Nasch scowled. Asterope shouldn't even exist, and Nasch certainly shouldn't have let himself get close to him. "What drive?" His tone was cold and angry.

"To be with Kamishiro Ryoga." Durbe answered sadly. It was hard for him to admit, but he and IV were the same. Devotion to a friend and to a king. Two different personas that were in fact the same person.

"Ryoga doesn't exist in this world."

"You accepted him as apart of you back then," Durbe reminded him. In order to defeat the evil that corrupted his world, Nasch had accepted his fate. His whole fate and who he was completely. Ryoga was apart of him, not something to shove away.

Nasch stayed quiet and Durbe took it as a sign to keep talking. "You know how I felt when you regained your memories?"

Nasch looked over at Durbe and shook his head.

"I wasn't happy or excited. I was relieved, relieved to have my king back. My source of everything. My soul was at ease again and I could think clearly."

"And I think, I think that's how you feel now with Asterope." Durbe looked away from Nasch, it was a painful thing for him to admit. He couldn't imagine what it would do to his king once he realized it.

"Nonsense."

"Is it though? Everyone can tell how drawn to him you are. Your souls are resonating."

Durbe knew because he felt the same. He saw Asterope as a mirror of himself. Durbe's past wasn't influenced by Don Thousand or the 10x Numbers. His soul was just as restless as those down in the city now. Forever searching for his king.

Nasch shifted his weight from foot to foot. The impatient anxiety was a rare display from him. "You're saying I don't have control over myself when it comes to Asterope," Nasch said.

"Do you dream of him too?" Durbe asked, "of IV I mean."

Nasch's royal blue eyes widened, his heart beginning to hammer against his chest. He turned suddenly, his red cape fluttering behind him as he left Durbe at the window and began to exit the throne room.

"Where are you going, Nasch?" Durbe asked even though he already knew the answer.

Nasch found Asterope in a drawing room. He was seated at the piano, the song he was playing sounded lonely to Nasch's ears. The young Barian hadn't noticed his presence, so Nasch took a seat next to him on the bench. He began to play along with the boy, his soul matching the song as they played together.

He understood it all now. Just like he understood the emotions of the song they played. Asterope was always lonely. That's why he sought out his king since his birth. His soul was yearning to not be alone. And Nasch knew that very soul that kept him in the Barian World would only accept one companion. And that was him, his only friend he ever had. Regardless of what name or persona he was then. He was always- is always the same person.

The song ended and Asterope folded his hands in his lap as he tilted his head to look at his king. He wasn't upset or going to blame Nasch now. He felt everything through the song.

"Thank you for playing with me, Nasch."

Nasch nodded, "this boy in your dreams, does he make you happy?"

"Yes," Asterope replied without thought, "immensely so."

Nasch felt his soul jump and heat up at the thought. He shifted his weight again on the bench.

"I dream about a boy that looks like you, too, Asterope."

The boy sat up straight, his lone crimson eye wide and burning in excitement. "Really?"

Nasch's eyes brightened at the sight of Asterope's. He was sad he couldn't see the other eye under the scarred armor. "I do, every night I dream of him."

It made sense after he calmed down and thought about it. As the two of them laid together every night their souls were molding together. Nasch's own fond memories of IV awakening the very same repressed ones in Asterope. He wondered what Asterope saw now. If he saw revenge from the accident or anger from the war. But Asterope's dreams seemed to make him happy. It was such a narrow time stream he was dreaming about. A time that barely got off the ground before Ryoga was torn from everything he knew.

"Do you want to see my dreams?" Nasch found himself asking before he could stop himself.

"You can show them to me?"

Nasch simply nodded as he stood from the bench, "but not in here. Follow me back to our room." Nasch said before disappearing through a porthole.

It didn't take Asterope long to appear again in the bedroom. Nasch was kneeling on the bed and sitting back on his heels. "Come here," Nasch instructed and Asterope did as he was told. His own position mirroring Nasch's in front of him on the bed.

"Barian's have a direct link to their souls. It's very sensitive, and shouldn't be shared with just anyone," he murmured already in a trance as if he was being pulled into the ruby gem in the middle of Asterope's chest. "Do you trust me enough for that, Asterope?" He managed to ask as his fingers hovered over the gem.

The young Barian nodded, "of course."

The words barely left his lips before Nasch's fingertips brushed the gem, rubbing along its contours as if they were massaging the stone. Asterope gasped as a heat began to flow through him his eye locking with Nasch's, asking only one question. It didn't have to be verbalized and somehow Asterope understood that.

"Go ahead, Asterope. I want you to," his voice was low and thick in a tone Asterope had never heard. Nasch took the yellow hand in his free one, placing it over his one gem. Asterope held still not sure what to do next.

Nasch's palm replaced his own fingertips as he began to palm the entire surface of the gem. Asterope gasped again, a soft moan passing over his lips as his head fell forward hitting his king's shoulder. He understood now, and his own fingers began to move.

It was then he first saw the boy from Nasch's dreams. He looked like he was from the same planet as his own boy, the skin just as pale. But it didn't look like the same planet. It was pitch black. Asterope rubbed the gem more and the world came into view around him and it was the same. The boy's features were fuzzy so Asterope began to palm the gem like Nasch was. His features were smug and confident, hair red and wild in every direction. Nasch was right, he did look like the boy in his dreams. He wondered if this boy made Nasch happy too.

The stone started to heat up under his hand as the thought crossed his mind. A loud moan fell from his king's lips and Asterope jerked his hand away.

"No, no don't stop," Nasch instructed as he took Asterope's wrist in his hand guiding him back to the gem, "you're doing fine." He panted trying to see through his haze.

"Bu-but I saw the boy."

Nasch chuckled, "I want you to see so much more, Asterope. I can't tell you these things, I need you to see them." He threaded his fingers through the crimson mess of hair pulling their faces close to nuzzle together. "Keep going."

Asterope nodded as his eyes slid shut. He continued to rub the boy returning in the same clarity. The boy was alone at first walking through the same city from his own dreams. He walked up a staircase outside a tall building stopping at a door after the third flight of stairs. When the door opened Asterope saw the boy from his dreams. An immense wave of emotions flooded over him. He felt happy and sad, excited and devastated all at the same time. Tears fell out of his eye as his hand fell away from Nasch confusion filling his mind as the vision of the dream faded. He silently cried as he clung to his king.

Nasch soothed him as he ran his fingers through the messy mop of hair until the overflow of emotions subsided. Asterope pulled away on his own wiping his eye.

"Why was my boy in your dream too?" His voice was small like he was afraid to ask.

Nasch looked away from Asterope briefly wondering if sharing it was the right choice. He looked back at Asterope, his face soft and sorry. "Don't be scared," he reached out and cupped the side of the yellow muzzle in his hand.

Asterope placed his hand over Nasch's as his brow crinkled. "Why?" he stressed wanting answers.

Nasch's eyes slid shut apologetically as his body began to glow a dull pink. Nasch didn't want to see the terror that formed on Asterope's face as his form changed into his human form. Skin paling and hair growing longer. His red eye faded away in place of another matching blue.

When he opened his eyes again Asterope was frozen with fear and confusion. "I'm the boy from your dreams, Asterope. It's all me."


	5. Chapter 5

"They're called humans, they live on Earth." Nasch said as he sat back on the bed. He was back in his original form. Asterope had pressed himself against the headboard his knees drawn up to his chest. His eyes were still lost, and he was unmoving, staring at Nasch who was keeping his distance for now.

"You're not him." Asterope refused to believe him, refused to accept what he saw with his own eye.

Nasch sighed; he wasn't sure why he expected Asterope to understand with barely any memories of his past life. It had to be confusing, and Nasch of all people should have foreseen this outcome. He did go through the denial himself once before.

"Not anymore, no, you're right. But we were both human once." Nasch wished he would understand.

"Liar." His tone was harsh, "I'm Barian."

Nasch shook his head and moved to sit next to Asterope; who just shied away from him when he got close. "Of course you are, Asterope." He took the young Barian in his arms, who crumbled under the embrace. Tears were falling from his eyes again, even leaking from behind the armor.

"What was his name?" Asterope asked after some time, his voice horse and plugged from crying. "My name," he corrected himself.

The emperor rubbed Asterope's arm trying to get him to calm down. "IV- I mean Thomas. Thomas Arclight." Nasch told him, "he was my friend. One of the best I ever had."

Asterope tilted his head looking up at his king, "is that what I am to you now, Nasch?"

His neck bent down foreheads resting together, "you're very important to me, Asterope. I didn't mean to scare you. I wanted you to see how connected we are, past this current life."

Asterope's eye slid shut as a warmth passed through him feeling the older Barian's apologies. "I understand now. I've always felt pulled to you, this is why isn't it? Because of those dreams- my memories, I mean."

Nasch nodded rubbing their muzzles together briefly, "that's correct."

"Can I see more of my memories? Of the two of them," he shook his head, "Us."

"You're too emotionally drained now, it wouldn't be wise." Nasch told him, "why don't you sleep, they may come to you on your own now. And if not we can in the morning."

Asterope nodded, nuzzling in close to his king's side, "alright," he mumbled as sleep began to wash over him.

"_IV!" he heard Ryoga shriek as he entered the hospital room. The boy let out a sharp gasp and clutched his side as he stretched his stitches too far._

_IV hung by the door for a moment before walking toward the bed. He stopped at the foot of it, his fingers tapping nervously on the plastic foot board. "I can't stay long, I just wanted to tell you thanks." A soft smile slid onto his face as their eyes locked. The wild rage that normally swirled in the crimson tides had calmed._

_Ryoga clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes, "For what? I didn't do anything for __**you**__." his tone was lighter than his words were giving away._

_IV nodded, "sure," he __muttered as he__ walked around the bed to sit next to Ryoga, who in turn tried his best to sit up in the bed, the pillows behind him falling to give his injured abdomen more support. __IV'__s hand sought out the younger boy's and laced their fingers together, "either way, I need to say thanks. I have my family back because of you and Yuma."_

_Ryoga stared down at their tangled fingers. The warmth from his former adversary's palm pulsing through his cold body. "Are you going to go be creepy with Yuma next?" Ryoga mocked, his fingers twitched but he made no move to pull his hand away._

_A laugh died in IV's throat as he lifted Ryoga's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles one by one. Crimson eyes focused on Ryoga in the dim light of his room. "Yuma wouldn't be nearly as entertaining, Ryoga."_

_Ryoga shivered, "Shut up, I'm not entertaining you either." He jerked his hand away finally, hiding it under the bedsheets._

"_Sure you are." IV said as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ryoga's. The boy was frozen underneath him. IV reached up and tangled his hand in the purple mass and tugged slightly. Ryoga gasped and IV pushed the kiss deeper passed the parted lips. Ryoga groaned and pushed squarely at IV's chest to break away._

"_I am not!" He argued as his face dusted pink. IV smirked still hovering over Ryoga. The r__uby__ eyes were almost glowing in the pale light. Ryoga cursed as he found himself reaching for IV's collar pulling him back down into a new kiss._

–

Asterope sat alone on Nasch's throne. He was told to wait there. He drew his knees to his chest, the room was cold and the throne colder without Nasch. His chin rested on his knees as he let his eyes fall shut. His dreams from last night were curious to him. Their actions seemed so intimate without the aid of shared emotion through the gems. Mouths seemed interesting, and he wondered if he still had his human form like Nasch did. Would Nasch do the same thing IV did to Ryoga?

He felt a hot desire build in his stomach as he thought more about the action. A blush crawled across his yellow skin as his eyes snapped open embarrassed. He barely noticed Nasch making his way up the steps to him, something gold in his right hand.

"Nasch!" He hid his face until the blush disappeared, "what did you want?" He muttered into his thighs.

Nasch reached out with his empty hand, fingers sliding down Asterope's jaw, coaxing him to look up, "I've got something for you, Asterope."

Asterope's eyes shifted up to meet his king's bi-colored ones. They were almost emotionless, a tiny bit of hope hidden well behind a facade. "What is it?"

Nasch held up a bracelet to Asterope. It wasn't made of metal, but was too hard and ridged to be a cloth. A yellow cuff that nearly matched the same shade of his skin, trimmed in gold. A lavender gem was set in the middle of the bracelet that matched those on his body. Curious, his fingers brushed over the gem and he felt a chill run through his body. It was connected to him.

"What is it?" He repeated.

"A Baria Lapis," Nasch replied but stayed motionless, "it can give you certain powers."

"Like what?"

Nasch was silent for a moment as his brain replayed his sister's warnings against the idea. He shook his head and swallowed thickly, "I don't even know if you still have a human form. But if you do, this will," he paused, "this will let you change to it. If you want."

Asterope stared at the cuff for a long while before he reached out to it. "I had another dream last night. Ryoga- you, whatever, you were in the hospital and I came to visit you." He took the lapis, holding it. It felt light in his hand.

Nasch winced a bit, "any idea why I was in the hospital?" He had to make sure Asterope didn't know of the revenge and hatred they both held for each other back then.

Asterope shook his head no and a relieved sigh escaped Nasch. "I was thanking you for something. A family?"

Nasch nodded, "Thomas had a father, and two brothers, one older and one younger."

"I see," his fingers trailed over the gem again and again he shivered. He was feeling drawn to it, even if he didn't want to admit his humanity. "Are they still alive, my brothers?"

"As far as I know," Nasch said as he moved to sit next to Asterope on the throne, "why don't you put it on?" Nasch prompted as he took the lapis back from Asterope.

"Do you want me to?" Asterope asked. He looked up, he was eager to please Nasch in any way, even if it was something he didn't want to do.

"I'm curious," Nasch answered, side stepping the question. "Aren't you?"

"A little."

Nasch held out the lapis, and in return Asterope held out his left wrist. There was a slight burn that coursed through his body as it was slipped on. What Nasch had neglected to tell him was that it forced him into human form.

Asterope winced at the sting as he stared at his hand. His yellow flesh paling, nails growing short and fancy clothing covering his body. His hair felt looser on his head as it fell over his face. He reached up when he felt his hair brush his skin on his right cheek, surprised he could feel now that the armor was gone. He blinked. Two eyes. Chest rising and falling in shallow breaths as new lungs got used to breathing. He looked over at Nasch, slightly frightened, but knew his king wouldn't let anything harm him.

Nasch reached out, and cupped the side of his warm face. His thumb brushing over the scar that traveled down his cheek, "still beautiful." he murmured his heart cracking and falling into his stomach. He too changed into his human form, a pair of royal blue eyes staring at Asterope- no Thomas now. His Thomas. The one he foolishly took from himself. But it didn't matter now, now he had him again.

Without warning their lips crashed together, Nasch forcing the kiss deeper not giving Asterope a chance to catch up or even learn. He was starved for those lips, those kisses he had long given up to ever having again. It was a mess of lips and saliva from inexperience and lack of practice on Asterope's part. But he tried to keep up from what he saw in his dreams. He eventually pulled away when he felt out of breath, wiping his sleeve across his face.

Asterope blushed, his gaze falling away from his king, "th-that was in my dream too."

"Kissing," Nasch said trying to compose himself, "that's what it's called."

Asterope nodded, the blush deepening, "it's different, but I liked it." He murmured, the desire for more burning inside him.

Nasch chuckled as he pulled Asterope's face closer to his. He shifted them on the throne, leading Asterope to sit on his lap; his hand lazily pulling his shirt loose to run his fingers across the warm skin. He couldn't get enough of the human form on his lap.

"There is a lot more than just kissing, let me show you," he murmured before stealing another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

"We're not letting you do this."

His sister's words were firm as Durbe stood next to her. Her arms were crossed over her chest as if it didn't matter what excuse Nasch would spin, she wasn't going to accept it.

"I don't have to listen to you," Nasch said as he rolled his eyes, "as king what I say goes regardless of what you two think."

"Regardless?" Merag laughed bitterly, "you say that like I've never had any sway over you in the past."

Durbe sighed, his eyes shifting to Asterope who was half hiding behind Nasch. He was holding onto his king's arm, worrying the red cape through his fingers with the other. He was looking at Merag sadly.

"That has nothing to do with this."

"As if. You're not doing this."

"I want to go." Asterope murmured, it was barely audible as Merag continued to rant her disapproval. Nasch's eyes widened as he heard Asterope repeat himself louder; Merag stopped mid-sentence jolting slightly at the words.

"It's not wise, Asterope," Durbe finally spoke up.

"Why not?"

"It could be dangerous."

"Nasch will be with me," Asterope shook his head, "I'm not scared."

"Earth isn't what you remember from your memories." Merag warned.

"That doesn't matter. I want to go." Asterope pulled out the lapis Nasch had given him to show her, "I can go now thanks to this."

Her arms fell away from her chest as her gaze fell on the cream colored bracelet. A rage built up in her eyes as they narrowed on her brother. "You _did_ give it to him, you liar." Delicate fingers balled at her sides.

"I did," Nasch confirmed, "it was the right thing to do."

"Maybe for _you._" Her tone was accusatory. There was no need for human forms now, that life had long since passed. They certainly had no reason to interfere with Earth anymore, and it was Nasch who made the decision for them to stay Barians. "You're just being selfish now."

"He's not. I want to do this!" Asterope defended his king, stepping between the siblings. He loved Merag, he didn't want to keep fighting. "Please stop."

"Shut up, Asterope." Her tone was deep and cutting, filled with anger. Her ruby eyes on fire burning into his own, "You don't know anything."

Nasch gripped Asterope's hand and pulled him back to his side, "don't talk to him like that, Merag."

Durbe left Merag's side and walked toward the pair. He was smart enough to recognize what Merag meant. Nasch was foolish and blinded by what Asterope could return to him. Durbe knew everything; he knew what IV had done to Ryoga. And what Nasch had done to IV. None of which Asterope remembered, and everyone in the room wanted it to stay that way. But now Merag was furious and who knew if she was going to keep that promise.

The knight took Asterope's free hand and tugged him away with little effort, "Come on, Asterope," Durbe said, his muzzle pulling into something that would be a smile. "This is going to be awhile and it's not as fun as you'd might think to watch them fight. Let's leave them be for now."

Asterope looked back at Nasch for guidance who nodded in agreement. Asterope began to move, leaving Nasch's side and following Durbe out into the hall.

"What if you take him and he remembers?" Merag questioned after the pair was far gone.

"It's been months since his memories started returning, he's not going to." Nasch told her. A lie, of course, but it was one he even convinced himself of.

"What if he does? What if he remembers what he did to me, to you," Her eyes flashed, "or worse what if he remembers he's only dead because of you."

Nasch's muzzle scrunched at the thought, fists balling at his sides so tight that his purple skin was turning white across his knuckles. "He's _not_ going to remember those things. As far as he knows IV and Ryoga were happy together."

"Ryoga doesn't exist!" She snapped, throwing his often used phrase back at him, "you need to stop using Asterope to live in the past."

"I'm not using him!" Nasch yelled, "this is my second chance, I'm not going to mess up this time."

–

Asterope turned on his heel, walking backwards through the halls in front of Durbe, "why does Merag hate me all of a sudden?"

"She doesn't hate you, Asterope," Durbe assured him as he pulled Asterope's shoulder forcing him to walk properly down the hall.

Asterope sighed, "then she should let me go. I'm curious. You've all been, why can't I?"

"Times are different now." Durbe shook his head, "and only a few years have passed on Earth. What if your family recognizes you in your human form."

"I'll make sure no one from our past sees us." Came from behind the pair. Asterope excitedly turned around and ran to his king's side as the porthole disappeared behind him.

"Are you sure this is the right call?" Durbe asked.

"I am. I don't care to hear what either of you have to say on the matter any longer. Asterope wants to go, so I am taking him."

Durbe nodded, all be it a little sadly, "I understand."

Nasch had transformed to his human form, offering Durbe a warm smile, "thank you, Durbe. We will be back I promise."

Another porthole opened as the pair disappeared into it, both in human form. Durbe sighed heavily, his heart aching as he watched them vanish.

When he turned around to rejoin Merag in the throne room he nearly plowed into Vector who was standing behind him with wide bright eyes that were almost smiling at him.

"The lovers are headed to Earth are they?" Vector asked, his pitch fluctuating as he tried to mask his own excitement, "I thought we weren't allowed to go to Earth anymore. Though, I suppose Nasch doesn't exactly have to follow his own rules, now does he?"

Durbe's eyes narrowed on the annoyance, "you've been awfully quiet lately. I hate it when you're quiet."

"Why's that Durbaby?" Vector sung as he feigned an innocence, "I'm not doing anything Nasch wouldn't approve of."

–

The porthole opened on top of a half-built sky scraper, the city that was perpetually under construction below. It was night time, but Asterope still reached up with a pale hand to shield his eyes from the glaring neon lights beneath them. The city was busy, trains and cars whizzing by, as loud rock music was blasted from a festival below them.

A rush of endorphins flowed through Asterope as he stared down at the city. Both eyes shown brightly as the neon lights bounced off them, a smile stuck on his face.

"It's better than any dream," Asterope murmured, almost not believing what he was seeing was real. There was a completely separate world than the one he grew up in. He silently wondered if there were more, and if Nasch had the ability to take him to those as well.

When he was able to finally tear his eyes from the glowing city below he looked over at his king. Nasch's face was soft, smiling warmly at him. In human form Nasch was shorter than him, it was a weird thing to get used to looking down at him.

"Can we go down there?"

Nasch nodded and took Asterope's hand in his own, holding it tightly. He teleported them both the short distance into the crowd, everyone too busy to notice. Asterope was looking everywhere at once, eyes shifting between the stage, crowd and booths and stands around them. He was so happy, he could barely move. He turned on his heel, falling into Nasch's arms as he pressed his face into the crook of his king's neck. He held on tight trying to calm himself down from his excitement so he could enjoy their time properly.

Nasch chuckled and pet Asterope's fiery mop of hair. "Stop it," he teased, "you're being ridiculous."

Asterope pulled away, his arms still holding onto Nasch's shoulders. "Thank you for bringing me."

Nasch rolled his eyes and took Asterope's hand in his. It was so warm, he missed the feeling of them. He pulled Asterope down an isle of vendors, "you're welcome." he muttered.

Over the next few hours he let Asterope drag him up and down the isles as he pointed out things he remembered from his dreams. Nasch would explain things to him he didn't understand and the vendors gave them weird side glances when the questions sounded too dumb and obvious to be real.

"He doesn't get out much," Nasch laughed nervously when Asterope asked if he could wear a cream colored dress that looked a lot like the clothes IV used to wear.

Nasch pulled Asterope away from the stand, embarrassed enough for the both of them as Asterope kept questioning why he wasn't allowed to wear it, humans had to wear clothes, and it looked pretty. He bought them both strawberry and cream crepes to shut him up along enough to forget the dress completely.

"That was really good," Asterope said as he balled the wrapper up in his hand, "uh..."

"Tasty," Nasch said, "if you liked something you ate it was tasty, delicious even."

Asterope nodded understanding, "very delicious!"

Nasch laughed and shook his head as he took the wrapper from Asterope and tossed them in the bin. He leaned against Asterope, feeling his warmth through his clothes. He let his eyes slide shut feeling the fiery soul burn next to him. It was the same, whether it was IV or Asterope. But somehow seeing IV's face made it more real to him. He tilted his head up, the faint outline of the scar blurred in his vision. He sat up and reached out cupping the side of Asterope's face in his hand. _So warm_. He pulled their faces close lips pressing together.

A muffled gasp died on Asterope's lips as he kissed his king back. His lips moving in time with Nasch's as the kiss deepened, oblivious to what was going on around him. He was confident now, as his fingers threaded through the purple locks, pulling slightly to illicit a sharp moan out of Nasch. Nasch broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together. Reluctantly he reached up to remove Asterope's hand from his hair, kissing the knuckles affectionately.

"You have to be careful what you do in public, it's considered rude here."

Asterope's brow furrowed, "that's stupid." He muttered. Affection wasn't rude.

"I know," Nasch whispered as he stood up, pulling the younger Barian with him. "It's getting late, let's go home."

"I don't want to leave," Asterope protested. His lower lip pouted as he tilted his head down, looking up at Nasch through thick blond bangs.

Nasch reached out and pushed the bangs away to he could look clearly at the beautiful and flawed face in front of him. If they went back to the Barian World he wouldn't be able to see _his IV_ again. He nervously worried his lip between his teeth. He knew they should go back, every moment they wasted in the city would run the risk of being recognized higher.

"We don't have to go back tonight," Nasch decided, giving in was to easy when those crimson eyes stared back at him.

The pout faded into a smile as Asterope pulled him close, leaving a chaste kiss on his king's cheek. "Thanks, Nasch!"


	7. Side Story: Baby Asterope

Nasch watched the new Barian toddle around the throne room. He hadn't learned to speak yet, and to that Nasch was forever grateful because Asterope wouldn't leave his side.

The pain in his chest was a constant burn whenever he caught a glimpse of the child. The tumbling fire that Nasch wanted to touch, to feel the silky strands slide through his fingers again. Even with one eye the crimson still burned straight into him. Nasch scowled and looked away. If it wasn't for him IV would still be with his brothers, with people who still cared about him. The universe was cruel.

_It's interesting that he's the only one who became Barian. A full Barian at that._ He remembered his sister musing when Asterope had first shown up. It had only been a few days since then, and he already could barely stand it.

He felt a warm hand on his leg and he looked down. Asterope was trying to pull himself up onto the throne. His small torso bent over the seat, legs kicking uselessly at the ground to gain traction. Nasch shook his head and picked Asterope up only to set him back down on the ground. He rested his head in his hands, looking away again. A heavy sigh escaped him.

_The universe is a strange thing._

_Fate has a funny relationship with you._

It was his fault that IV ended up there at all. He wondered if the child who had again started to climb up onto the throne, this time using Nasch's legs to pull him up next to his king, would ever know. That the very one he seemed to want to spend all his time with was his murderer.

Asterope sat on his king's lap and looked up at him. His brow scrunched as he reached up to touch the side of Nasch's face, small palm pushed against the cheek with fingers splayed out. Nasch jolted under the warm touch and looked down at the young Barian in his lap.

"I wish you'd just go away," His words were meant to hurt, but came out more sad and broken than anything. "You're supposed to hate me," tears were unknowingly collecting in his eyes as he stared at the child, "loathe me." His eyes slid shut and the tears fell, streaking down the blue markings on his face.

_Maybe it's not fate, maybe destiny isn't the point this time. _

His eyes snapped open when he felt a thumb brush the tears away. Asterope had shifted in his lap so he was now standing on the throne their faces level. Nasch could feel the warmth and love through Asterope's tiny hands on his face. His eyes locked with Asterope's, the crimson eye burning as his muzzle tightened into something close to a soft smile. His small arms wrapped around his king's neck and hugged him tight, rubbing his muzzle against his shoulder.

The warmth that passed between the two felt like it was going to consume Nasch. All he could feel was an unconditional love from the young Barian. Nasch reluctantly put his arms loosely around Asterope hugging him in return.

Maybe t_he universe just wants you happy, just this once._


	8. Chapter 7

The sun filtered through the half closed blinds as the cool morning heat burned his eyes. Nasch groaned, rubbing his face as he turned away. It had been years since he last saw it, and honestly had forgotten its existence. He rolled into the warm body next to him causing him to jolt in surprise. His eyes finally opened; through the sleepy haze all he could see was a blurry red pile of hair on top of the pillow next to him.

"IV." He muttered as he reached out. He ran his fingers through the silky crimson strands. Asterope shifted in his sleep, unconsciously leaning into the touch.

The breath hitched in his throat as he stared at the human before him; all the features were soft and faded on the flawed face. Nasch's hand fell away from the red locks and trailed down the scarred cheek. If it wasn't for the shallow breaths he felt against his hand he would look dead all over again.

He finally exhaled as he sat up. His unused human body screaming at him to stop moving as his stiff joints ground together in an attempt to move. He rolled his shoulders and neck as each vertebrae cracked down his back. His gaze traveled back over his shoulder as he looked at the sleeping form behind him.

_What are you dreaming about this time?_

–

"_So they'll help us save father?" Thomas- no, that wasn't his name anymore, IV asked as he stared at the strange purple crest on his hand. It wasn't something that IV found particularly difficult to get control of using, but it **was** alien after all. "Ch– V?"_

_V turned around, his long silver hair following after his movements. He had a Duel Monsters card in his hand. "Not directly," he answered as he handed the card to his brother, it was a Number card, Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer._

"_The power of that crest, the power the Barian World has given you, will protect you from being corrupted by the Numbers."_

"_I see," It sounded dumb as he turned the card over in his hand, it was just a normal playing card, no way did it have the power to control him. "And if we get all 99, that will bring our father back?"_

"_Correct."_

–

The wind was cold as it bit through the thin fabrics of their clothes and stung the skin. Asterope had his face buried in the collar of his shirt up to his nose as he shivered against the wind. Today certainly wasn't as fun as last night.

"It's cold."

"It's October." Nasch muttered really wishing they had warmer clothing. The mass of the crowd last night masked how cold it really was. He tugged Asterope into the first cafe they passed unable to stand the cold anymore. The cafe was poorly lit and small, crowded with twenty more people than the fire code had to allow.

"What were you dreaming about last night?" Nasch asked as they queued in line. His fight with Merag reminded him that there was a lot of negative memories locked in Asterope's mind. Memories he didn't want to accept were there; he didn't want to face them ever again.

"My family? I think." Asterope worried his lip between his teeth, "something was wrong with my father. And my brother was there. Chris... no, V."

"Chris," Nasch corrected him.

Asterope nodded, his eyes shifted nervously to the side before looking back to his king. "and a power. Chris said it was a Barian Power. It looked like," He touched his chest and frowned slightly when he didn't feel the metal crest under his finger tips. "Why did I have a Barian power as a human?"

"So you could use the Numbers."

"Oh," Asterope's brow crinkled, "did you give me the power back then?"

Nasch shook his head, "No. Durbe and Vector did."

"Where were you?"

Nasch flinched. _Being __pursued by you. Swearing my revenge on you. Wanting to __drive each other into Hell__. _"Trapped." Nasch eventually replied. It wasn't a lie, he was trapped, unaware of everything because of Abyss's spell.

"Trapped?" Asterope's eyes widened as they finally stepped to the corner to order, "what happened?"

"Forget it, go find a seat, Asterope." His gaze followed Asterope until he found a table at the back of the cafe. He realized Asterope was getting closer to remembering the past that tore them apart so many times. If he had a calm mind it would tell him to be honest with Asterope before he remembered on his own, but his heart was too selfish- there was no way he was going to lose everything once the universe granted him a second chance. He sighed and turned to the clerk, who was angrily tapping her fingernail against the register. He apologized and ordered hot mochas for the both of them before stepping off to the side.

"Ryoga?"

Nasch's back tightened, his shoulders defensive as he heard the name. The voice that said it wasn't too familiar like Yuma or Kotori, but he recognized it, if only just. His fists reflexively balled at his sides. _Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore-_

A tall man stepped in front of him, his hair silver and braided down his back. "Or should I say Nasch?" he asked as his eyes narrowed, he clearly disapproved of Nasch being there.

Nasch visibly flinched at the malice his name held as it left the man's lips. "Chris." was all he said. He didn't know what else to do.

"Imagine that, you did come back after all," he crossed his arms, his gaze fixed on the pendant that hung from Nasch's neck rather than his face.

Nasch nodded, his own eyes narrowing, "why are you talking to me like we didn't part friends?" He wasn't sure why he was even entertaining the conversation. He needed leave, not just the cafe the whole planet before Asterope even recognized who he was talking to.

"You and Yuma may have, _we_ didn't," Chris's voice was cold, "you're the reason I no longer have Thomas in my life."

"That's not my fault." Nasch said, "I had no control over who came back and who didn't."

"You _killed_ him." Chris sneered.

The eldest Arclight's words stung. Of course he killed him. Of course it was his fault. He felt his stomach twist in the guilt. After the WDC all IV ever did was show his adoration for Ryoga. An unconditional love, no matter how badly hidden behind flippancy and snide remarks. Nasch had rejected it all as he ended their relations, IV's life snuffed out by manufactured hatred. Forced it away because he had to. _Never_ because he wanted to.

Nasch's eyes shifted over Chris's shoulder as he saw Asterope stand up. It was too late now. Nasch quickly looked back at Chris.

"I can't give you your brother back. He's a shell of his former self, he has no memories of his past life."

Chris's eyes widened as they filled with confusion, "Past life?"

Nasch ignored him, "and I want it to stay that way." He added quickly as Asterope finally approached them, "Chris, meet Asterope."

Chris spun around on his heel as he felt a presence behind him. His gaze immediately fell on his brother. Disbelief and happiness mixed and over took him. He didn't remember whatever name Nasch called him, but it didn't matter. "Thomas." he muttered as he pulled Asterope into his arms, his body melting in relief that it wasn't another cruel phantom as he held on.

Asterope felt a warmth swell in him as he recognized his brother. Something new burning inside him as he nervously returned the hug. He was the one to pull out of the embrace, feeling awkward suddenly as he looked down at his brown boots.

"My name is Asterope now," he muttered, correcting his brother.

"No you're Thomas."

"Asterope. I'm Barian."

Chris's eyes narrowed again as he looked back at Nasch who had fallen quiet, "_what_ did you do to him?"

Nasch went to speak but Asterope stepped between the two of them, returning his own glare, "Nasch didn't do anything to me. I was reborn Barian."

Asterope's fingers fell on the lapis around his wrist, Nasch's own hand clamped down on the bracelet keeping it in place. "Don't do that in here." He instructed as he tugged Asterope towards the back of the cafe and into the single bathroom. Chris followed the pair on their heels, switching the lock on the door behind him. Nasch finally let go of him and nodded.

As he removed the lapis he could feel his body relax. A coolness washed into him as his skin glowed back to its cream color. He lost the vision out of his right eye as the armor returned. He felt his chest, the silver crest there and he felt relieved he could feel it again.

Chris stood unmoved, slightly propped up by the door behind him. His eyes were wide and filling with tears. His brother was now one of them. He tore his gaze from Asterope and looked over at Nasch. Unable to hold the same anger in his eyes, "why?" was all he could muster to ask.

Nasch shook his head, "We don't know exactly. Durbe thinks it was his- Thomas's own love for Ryoga that kept him in the Barian World. Searching until he found me."

Chris's eyes softened as he looked back at Asterope. Of course, his own stubborn brother. There couldn't be another explanation. He knew too well how fast Thomas had fallen for Ryoga after the tournament. After they could become real friends. His own life was forfeit if he couldn't save Ryoga. He would find his Ryoga again, even if it meant being reborn to be with him.

"I see," He finally found his footing as he stood up and approached Asterope slowly, "who gave you your new name?" Chris asked as he cupped the right side of his brother's face in his hand. He expected the armor to be cold under his hand, but it was almost soft. His finger trailed down the gash in its face.

"Nasch did."

Chris smiled, a star from the Taurus constellation. Stubborn. "It's a good name for you." Chris let go of his brother and stepped back again, "Michael will be so happy to see you."

"No." Nasch was almost instant with his protest, "no one can know we were here. We're going back to the Barian World."

"He needs to come home, his family deserves that much." Chris spat, his fists balling at his sides as anger was finding its way back in.

"Home is the Barian World," Asterope interjected.

The older Arclight's shoulder's dropped as his eyes locked with Asterope's lone eye. Home was the Barian World, he was Barian now. "Please let Michael see him at least."

Nasch shook his head as he took Asterope's hand in his, "we need to go now, Chris. This isn't going to end the way you want it to," he said as the porthole opened behind the pair. He hated to tear the brothers apart, but he couldn't risk anyone else finding out. Not that he trusted Chris to keep the secret.

"Don't you dare!" Chris warned, but it was too late. They had already began to disappear.


	9. Chapter 8

_I want to see my brothers, Nasch._

_I said no, now drop it._

_I don't care, I'm going to see them._

_I forbid you to go to Earth alone._

_You're just being selfish._

_Get out of my sight, Asterope._

Asterope pulled his knees up to his chest as he stared blankly out into the empty space of the drawing room in front of him. The pain that was on Nasch's face for the split second he accused him of being selfish was burned into his memory. The bi-colored eyes wide, muzzle constricting in a way Asterope had never seen- a strange mixture of apology and knowing his actions were deplorable; but he still forced Asterope away, for the first time in months, because he was unwilling to face the truth.

Asterope tilted his head down, burying his face into his thighs as he let out a deep sigh. It wasn't fair, if he had brothers he didn't understand what was so wrong with seeing them. They could share memories and Asterope could find out more about himself. He was always curious, and there were too many holes to be sure exactly what kind of human Thomas Arclight was.

But now his emotions were too jumbled to rest properly, and Nasch was the only one who shared memories with him-

_"__D__id you give me the power back then?"_

"_No. __Durbe and Vector__ did."_

-Durbe!

He nearly toppled over, jolting up before his legs were able to catch underneath him. A sigh escaped him as he tried to calm himself down before he exited the drawing room and headed down the hall towards the study that he knew Durbe spent most of his time in. He pushed the heavy crystal door away, finding the knight exactly where he thought he would- hunched over the large desk, his nose buried in a book written in a language Asterope couldn't understand.

"Durbe," his tone was quiet as he entered, not meaning to disrupt the older Barian, but eager to speak with him.

Durbe flinched as the silent atmosphere was disturbed; closing the book and looking up at Asterope who was standing in front of the desk, his hands clasped behind his back. His eyes narrowed on the younger; it wasn't that he disapproved of Asterope any longer, accepting his place in Nasch's life a long time ago, but still hated being bothered when it was clear he wanted to be left alone.

"What is it, Asterope?" He asked, his tone more irritated than he wanted to let on.

Asterope shifted nervously for a moment before releasing his hands and letting them drop to his sides, "Nasch said you knew me when I was human, too."

Durbe let his eyes fall away from Asterope as a guilt washed over him. What he and Vector did to Tron, and then what happened to his sons as consequence would never be a proud moment in his life, no matter how Vector tried to spin it.

"I did, for awhile." He said after a moment, his voice losing any bite almost instantly.

Asterope moved around the desk, squeezing himself between where Durbe sat and the desk. The curiosity about his past life driving him into needing to know more. "Tell me about my past."

Durbe stared up at Asterope, his fingers hooked around the armrests of the chair. There was a fire burning in the young Barian's lone eye, reaching deep into his soul. Durbe swallowed thickly as the heat from Asterope began to envelope him. "I don't think that's a wise decision," Durbe murmured, knowing the last thing Nasch would want was Asterope to remember the torture he put Ryoga through- the actual Hell they drove each other into during that time.

Asterope shook his head as his hands fell onto Durbe's wrists, claws accidentally digging into the lavender flesh as he held Durbe still, climbing onto his lap despite the chair being way too small for both of them. His knees were on either side of Durbe's hips, squeezing tightly as he tried to fit.

"I want to know. My brothers, my family."

"Asterope, get off-"

"Tell me."

"No."

"Show me then."

Before Durbe could react Asterope's fingers let go of one of his wrists and slid down the red gem on the left side of his chest. Durbe gasped, gray eyes wide under the touch, shivering as the heat began to run through his body. His soul starved for the touches, he couldn't even recall the last time he was touched in such a way; even if Asterope's touch was innocent he couldn't stop his head from clouding. The fingers of his still trapped hand twitched and Asterope let go. Durbe's hand fell to the lavender gem on Asterope's hip, cautiously stroking it with two fingers to complete the emotional circuit.

A content sigh left Asterope's mouth as his head fell forward to Durbe's shoulder, his face nuzzling into the gem there as the memories started to flood into him.

_IV sat on the floor of his bedroom, his back propped up against his bed and laptop balancing on his knees when his door opened. A teenager entered the room, silver hair and eyes to match behind thin framed glasses. IV scowled at the stranger for entering without even knocking, but the face quickly faded away as V showed up behind him._

"_Who are you?" IV asked as he shut the lid of his laptop, discarding it to be forgotten next to him._

_The teenager stepped into the room, his eyes were gentle. "Durbe, we met before, just not in this form."_

_The scowl was back on his face instantly. "Barian," he hissed as he stood up. He didn't want anything to do with them, they took his father away only to force him and his brothers to work for them to get him back. It was a low move and made him sick. _

_Durbe frowned at the disapproval, "IV, please. I'm here to help you."_

"_Funny, we only need your help because of something you caused."_

"_That wasn't me, it was a- a colleague."_

"_I don't want excuses."_

"_IV, enough." V cut in and IV flinched, the scowl fell away again as his brother pushed past Durbe into the room. V was standing next to him, towering over him as he glared down at him. His brother's heart was so cold already, but in the end IV couldn't blame him either. He could already feel the ice forming around his own heart. Maybe it was for the best._

_Durbe followed suit, standing at a comfortable space in front of the Arclight sons. He pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose, "I know you want to help your father return to how he was before, let me give you the strength to do that."_

"_Strength?" IV parroted._

"_Barian Power, you would be able to use the Numbers you collect."_

"_I don't need your alien powers."_

_Durbe sighed and folded his arms across his chest, the stubborn and angry attitude was almost too much for him. "I know what it's like to miss someone and do anything in your power to help them. Let me make the burden easier."_

_IV seemed to relax as he saw the pain reflected in the steely eyes as they grew colder as if to stop bad memories from coming back. He nodded and stepped closer to Durbe, "OK, fine. Whatever."_

"_Give me your hand," Durbe instructed as he took IV's right hand in his. His eyes began to glow bright red and IV felt his body burn, the heat spreading throughout him as it felt like his skin was going to melt away. V held him close as his own legs gave out underneath him from the pain; wiping the tears away before they fell. Before it was over his whole body would go numb, senseless to the world except for his own screams that echoed inside the room._

Durbe gasped before a moan shattered in his throat as the memory passed through the two of them. IV's worry for his father mimicking his own feelings for Nasch. How terribly he missed his king back then. After the Numbers were released everything felt like it was too much for him to control on his own. Vector weaseled his way into coming up with most of the plans, Durbe too distracted by his loss over the years to notice the damage he was creating.

Asterope rubbed their muzzles together, skin flushed and gems glowing hot and sensitive. Their cheeks rested together as he finally released Durbe's gems, hands falling to the belt around his waist careful not to brush against any more gems.

"That person you were talking about, it was Nasch wasn't it?" Asterope asked through his own haze, his voice low and thick as reality began to settle back into his brain.

Durbe nodded his fingers continuing to trail gently along the gems on Asterope's hips. Even if he wanted to see his brothers, Nasch was still the only questions he had. It was almost comical to Durbe; just how concerned Asterope was with their king. He thought how strong their bond must had been during Nasch's time on Earth. Durbe and Nasch's own human life pulled the two of them to the Barian World to begin with. And now the same love had pulled IV's soul there as well. The feelings Asterope held, and ones he didn't even know about, felt amazing as they filtered through to Durbe. Emotions of love and adoration that he had locked away inside himself a long time ago.

"Why wasn't he here back then?"

Durbe sighed, "he was lost to us." he admitted honestly, knowing if he lied while still touching Asterope he would sense it right away.

Asterope let his eye slip shut, he was starting to feel uncomfortable in his current position but didn't want to move from Durbe's light touches, faintly feeling the older Barian's own emotions of love.

"He told me he was trapped somewhere."

"That's not a lie."

"Where?"

"On Earth."

"Oh," Asterope sighed, he knew that. He knew Ryoga was really Nasch, but didn't know much about how Ryoga played into his life. His gems grew cold under Durbe's fingers, "why was Ryoga important to me?"

Durbe felt the icy gems under his fingertips, drained of anything else he finally let them go, hands falling away to the chair's armrests once more. "You have to ask Nasch that, it's not my place to tell you."

"He's mad at me."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see my brothers."

Durbe looked up at Asterope, his eyes as dead as the cold gems on his body. Durbe couldn't imagine the confusion and pain that was washing around in the younger Barian.

"Give him time, Asterope," Durbe said at length, pushing the gold bangs out of Asterope's face, trying to get a better look at the hurt in his eye, "he is always drawn to you. Just like you are to him. He'll come around."

Asterope nodded as he slid off Durbe's lap, his joints a little sore as he stood up straight again, "thanks, Durbe."

Durbe's muzzle constricted into a soft smile, masking the sadness and certain jealousy he felt deep inside him, "of course, any time."


End file.
